


Loving Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [14]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Attraction, Beers and red wine, Blushing, Bottom Black Hat, Bromance to Romance, Demon/Human Relationship, Drinking, Feelings, Finding out things about him, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Late at Night, Lovers, Loving and Passionate, M/M, Making Love, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Non-Human Genitalia, Not a tentacle dick, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Snuggling and Nuzzling, Some Humor, Staring, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Thinking about each other, Top Dr. Flug, Touching, blowjob, cold skin, getting drunk, thoughts, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat's thoughts are on his human scientist, he keeps thinking about him. Flug felt the same way. His mind is on the eldritch demon. These feelings are so strange.[Slight sequel to 'Strange Thoughts & Wanting His Touch']





	Loving Him

**Author's Note:**

> I think some of you agree with me, that there needs to be more Bottom!Black Hat. There's just not enough of it, so I decided to write this one-shot (although, I've written him as a bottom twice before, so it isn't the first time that I have wrote something like this xD).
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all love & enjoy this one-shot 😊💕

It's afternoon, almost evening. 

 

Black Hat is in his office again, writing on some paperwork. 

 

Or at least, he is trying to do that.

 

But, his mind is somewhere else. He's deep in his thoughts.

 

The eldritch demon can't stop thinking about Flug's touch or the human scientist being inside him.

 

That masturbation helped, although he couldn't stop thinking about him even more now.

 

His desire getting a bit stronger. He almost felt like he can't take it anymore.

 

Black Hat snapped out of it. He sighed softly. He worked again, to get his mind faded from him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

What the demonic eldritch didn't know, was that it was the same with Dr. Flug.

 

Flug was thinking, lost in thought.

 

_“I can't take it anymore..”_

 

_“Fuck, F-Flug~ Ah..”_

 

Flug had a blush, as he also snaps out of it. He shaked his head and fixed his paperbag. 

 

If Flug was being honest, he was shocked that his boss even liked him in that way. 

 

He had the impression with the way this villain, demon eldritch acted, that he hated him.

 

Even if, they were to get in a relationship, he really thought that Black Hat would be top and wouldn't let him have his way or do anything that involved being on the bottom.

 

When Flug found out that the eldritch demon’s want was the opposite of what he thought, he was a little bit surprised and very intrigued. It interested him.

 

This human scientist remembered that, what had happened, over and over again.

 

It seemed like he was always in these thoughts now, daydreaming of Black Hat being under him and what it feels like inside the eldritch demon. 

 

Remembering it, honestly aroused him to no end. 

 

Although, he calmed himself down, taking a deep breath. 

 

He gets back to work.

 

It distracted him for a bit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Two hours later -**

 

It was getting darker out there now. 

 

Black Hat gets up, walking away from the desk.

 

He goes to a cabinet and opened it. He takes out a bottle of red wine. His favorite alcohol beverage. 

 

He poured a bit in a glass. He drank that liquid down, then pouring himself another glass, more of it.

 

That eldritch demon drinks to get his mind off the human male. He made his thoughts of him leave, for awhile. 

 

Eventually, after a lot of red wine and some beers, he gets drunk. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Flug has left the lab and went to where Black Hat's office is. He walks down that hallway and to there. 

 

Flug had to tell his boss about the invention and that it was finished.

 

He knocked on the door, quietly. He knew that the eldritch demon still would be able to hear him. His sense of hearing was better than the human's.

 

But, there was no answer to his knock.

 

Flug knocks again, to be sure.

 

No one answered again.

 

Now he was probably slightly worried.

 

“S-sir? I-I'm done with the device..”

 

'Is he okay..?’ he thought, to himself. He hoped that the eldritch demon was. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat finally heard him. 

 

“E-Enter.” he replied, silently and drunkenly, although still with his low voice. 

 

Flug hears him and noticed that. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He finds him there.

 

“Black Hat? A-Are you alright?”

 

Black Hat was sat down, on the ground. He gave a slight grin to him. “Yeah, of course I am.” It was also said in a weird way, drunkly again.

 

Flug notices this as well. He walks over and kneeled down. He was helping him to stand up now.  

 

“You're drunk. Come on, let's put you to bed.”

 

“F-Flug, I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I'm not a child.”

 

“I know that. But, let me help you anyway, ok?” Flug said to him.

 

“..Fine…” Black Hat also said. 

 

Flug had a smile at that. 

 

He helped Black Hat into his room, walking in, it being connected to his boss’ office with a door. He was closing that door behind them as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It is late at night again. 

 

They're in Black Hat's room now. It's dark in there with the aesthetic of black and red. It was also spacious. With most of the stuff being obviously expensive and probably rare. 

 

Flug puts the eldritch demon down. He made him sit on the end of the bed. 

 

His boss just had to sleep it off. In hopes of feeling better by tomorrow. 

 

Black Hat just lays down on that bed, his back against it. He also closed his eyes. 

 

Flug smiled again, warmly at that. Although, his paperbag hides that. 

 

He sat down on the edge of this bed. He grabbed one of the eldritch's legs. He started taking off his boss’ shoes. 

 

Black Hat didn't seem to mind it. He stayed where he was and lets him. 

 

After he was done with removing the shoes, Flug looked at the feet, noticing they were different from a human's yet similar. 

 

Each barefoot had familiar looks to a human being’s, but instead of having toes at the end, there is only slightly long, sharp claws. Like each of Black Hat's clawed hands has. 

 

'Interesting.’ Flug also thought. 

 

Flug puts the eldritch's leg down. Those fancy shoes were off now. 

 

He turned around and looked at his boss, the older male was still out of it with his eyes closed. 

 

The human scientist didn't mind that. He gets close to him again and reached out. He tried to take the top hat off him. He was about to touch the brim of it. 

 

Black Hat noticed this, his eyes snapping open. He grabs Flug's wrist, although not enough to hurt him, just to warn this human. 

 

“Touch it and you die.” He had also glared darkly at him. 

 

Flug was startled, calming down after that threat, because he understands. “Alright, I won't.”

 

After Black Hat seemed satisfied with what was said, he releases the scientist's wrist.

 

Flug rubs his wrist and got up, off the bed. He would've pulled a blanket over him, if it wasn't for the fact Black Hat is laying on that.

 

He sighs quietly and was about to leave.

 

Although, Flug wasn't leaving. He had a thought and considered it for a second.

 

Flug also noticed that Black Hat was deep in a thought himself again. 

 

He decided to do something.

 

Flug crawled on top of him and gets closer to the eldritch demon. 

 

Black Hat sobered up, blushing madly at the situation that he's in, but he didn't mind this.

 

Flug smiles at noticing a blush, tinted dark blue, that Black Hat had. He thought that it was so adorable. 

 

He leaned down, near where Black Hat's ear would be. “Can I touch you~?” 

 

Black Hat's blush darkened at that tone of voice from him. He shivered at it. 

 

“S-Sure.” He rarely showed a side of vulnerability, because he thinks it's a weakness, but he did for his scientist. 

 

Flug was smiling a bit again. He was still leaning, as he kisses Black Hat's neck. 

 

Black Hat hummed softly, liking it. 

 

Flug leaves a mark on him, giving a hickey. 

 

A moan falls out of Black Hat's lips, when Flug marked him. It made him blush even more. 

 

Flug leaned in. He kissed him, deeply and passionately. 

 

Black Hat loves it, the human scientist's lips felt so good. He moaned quietly, into Flug's mouth. When that kiss was deepened. 

 

They pull apart from each other, after a minute.

 

Both of them were panting.

 

Flug pulls away and starts undoing each of the buttons on the eldritch's red shirt. He also undid the button on those black pants, making the boxers visable now. 

 

He stared at him, he loved the sight. His thoughts were that Black Hat is very attractive. He ran his hand, dragging it down, on that dark gray skin. He had a slight smirk, then an affectionate smile. 

 

Flug liked that coldness from Black Hat. 

 

He was touching and kissing Black Hat's cold body, loving it. 

 

Black Hat lets him do what he wants. He made some soft hums as well. This eldritch demon loved the human's touch. 

 

Flug takes off the rest of their clothes, until both of them are naked.

 

Well expect, he kept Black Hat's red shirt on him, he just keeps it unbuttoned which still showed that eldritch's chest and stomach.

 

Flug was still staring at him, lovingly and affectionately. 

 

He looked at Black Hat's dick. It wasn't what he expected. Like any other human, he thought that the eldritch demon was gonna have a tentacle penis. But, what was there, was different. It was similar to a human's, although it's dark gray (like his skin) and doesn't have a tip to this dick. 

 

Although, it wasn't unimpressive. It got Flug's interest again.

 

Flug leaned down, looking at this dick. He breathed on it. Which made it twitch, from his warm breath.

 

Black Hat kept his stare on him, wondering what Flug was gonna do to it. Was he going to touch it? He was a bit confused about Flug's acting, since he was slightly oblivious to the ways of humans. Not fully understanding them or things they do.

 

Flug reaches over and wraps his hand around it. He gripped the shaft as he started rubbing it, up and down.

 

Black Hat breaths heavily to that.

 

Flug noticed that, although he didn't look at him. He still rubbed it. This erection getting hard in his hand.

 

Black Hat moved his hips, at feeling Flug's hand on there. Those touches on his shaft.

 

Flug glanced at him. He saw that Black Hat's eyes are dilated. He let a small smirk get on his lips. He leans over and gave it a lick. He licks down that shaft.

 

Black Hat yelped in shock. Then, he quickly covered his mouth with his own hand. He blushes again now.

 

'So adorable.’ Flug thought again, with a slight smile.

 

Flug takes off his paperbag, throwing it on the ground. Where he had threw all of the clothes.

 

The human scientist opens his mouth, taking that dick in there. He puts it down his throat.

 

Black Hat gasped sharply at that. He struggled to keep himself grounded on the bed. He grabs onto the bed sheets, gripping tightly. He nearly rips them, with his claws.

 

Flug licked and sucked it.

 

Black Hat bit his lower lip, closing his eyes and relaxing. He was already close. Because of this, also from all the touching and kissing earlier. He was reaching down now. He grabbed this human's hair, holding and pulling it, as gentle as he could.

 

Flug didn't mind that and appreciate Black Hat trying to be gentle. He hummed against it.

 

Black Hat liked the vibrations. That was it for him. He came in his scientist's mouth, arching his body.

 

Flug shut his eyes and swallowed it all.

 

Black Hat calms down after these last few seconds. “Damn~” he said, breathless.

 

Although, this human wasn't done with him yet. His own dick was hard.

 

Flug smiled and touched him again.

 

Black Hat was still blushing, with another smile.

 

Flug gets a bottle of lube that he had with him (don't ask why) and opened it. He puts on a condom, then he lubed his dick. He made sure that it was covered.

 

Then, he put that bottle down on the nightstand.

 

After that, he pulled Black Hat closer to him.

 

Flug positioned him. 

 

Black Hat has his legs curved over Flug's thighs now, with them slightly spread open.

 

The eldritch demon felt flustered at that, with a darkened blush, although he didn't feel uncomfortable.

 

Flug pushed in him. He lets out a moan, at how cold and tight Black Hat is inside.

 

Black Hat felt that Flug is very warm in him. For some reason, he loved that sensation. 

 

He stared into Flug's eyes. He loves how unique they are. 

 

Flug also started staring in Black Hat's eyes as well. He loved these crimson red eyes of the eldritch demon's. 

 

He waited for Black Hat to adjust. Then, he started thrusting in and out of him. In a slow and gentle, loving pace. 

 

Black Hat kept moaning, as he also made noises. He had felt strange at first, then he was feeling a lot of pleasure. 

 

He blushed a bit again, at this feeling of Flug's dick inside him, pushing against his tight walls as it thrusted in there.

 

Flug kept his thrusts even. Not going harder or faster.

 

Black Hat moaned again, softly this time. “Flug~”

 

Flug panted a bit. “Black Hat~”

 

Flug leaned down again and kissed the eldritch demon's neck, taking in Black Hat's scent. Him being scented with expensive cologne, which Flug loved.

 

Their bodies are against each other. Black Hat loves his scientist's warmth, as Flug was in love with the demonic eldritch's coldness.

 

They are feeling love and affection. They had feelings for each other, but didn't know about it or thought the other felt the same way, until now.

 

Black Hat thought that it was gonna be rough sex. But, he didn't mind this ethier. He was loving this. He reached and touched Flug's hair again, a bit gently now.

 

Flug was smiling at that. He made sweet love to him.

 

Eventually, Black Hat arched his back again and moans a bit. He came on his own stomach, covering his lower abdomen.

 

Flug also came with him, in the condom. He pulled out of him, slowly.

 

He takes that condom off. He tied and throws it away. This human scientist also cleaned off the eldritch demon with a towel.

 

After that, he lays down next to him.

 

They get close to each other. They cuddled for awhile. 

 

Flug holds him in his arms. 

 

Black Hat didn't mind that again, with a smile. 

 

Flug smiled as well. He closed his eyes, with him. He noticed the eldritch demon's calm breathing. 

 

They both stay there, snuggling and nuzzling. There's also a nice silence between them. 

 

After that, they fall asleep, peacefully now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🎩❤


End file.
